where is it gone?
by Alo Nekoiest
Summary: iceland kesepian dan butuh teman. akhirnya, Iceland mendapat ide buat mengubah puffin menjadi manusia. dia meminta tolong England tapi nggak mau lalu meminta tolong Indonesia. akan tetapi... sesuatu malah menimpah Indonesia gara gara England!


Halo hola~! Ini Fanfict pertama gue nih~! :*

maaf deh kalau ceritanya yaaa abal bin ajaib gitu. (w)a

enjoy it!

Warning! Abal, Nordic, male!Denmark, male!Sweden, Male!Norway, Male!Finland, Male!Iceland, (Fa)male!Indonesia, male!Malaysia, Male!Netherland, Yaoilohhatihati

Belongs to (c) Hidekazu Himaruya

This fanfict was created by An

(Alonekoiest)

"apa lihat lihat?" kata Iceland pada semua yang disekitarnya. Apa yang di sekitarnya? Cuma angin yang berhembus sepoi sepoi bahkan membuat ilalang disekitarnya menari (?) oke, di rumahnya iceland itu sebenarnya nggak ada yang namanya ilalang. Tau sendiri lah hamparan es tanopa perasaan yang sangat dingin menusuk jiwa. Jadi mungkin Iceland agak norak gitu lihat ilalang. *plak* ini nggak penting sebenernya. Cuma pembuka. Dan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya.

Hari ini, dihari yang cerah, di Hetalia gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang sangat ingin sebenarnya Author masuki tapi sayang Author bukan negara ini terjadi sebuah adegan dimana Iceland galau. Melihat semua temen temen Nordicnya itu selalu mencuekkinya. Sweden selalu sama Finland sedang kakaknya si Norway selalu sama Denmark. Sedang dia? Apa cuma sama burungnya yang bernama Puffin? Tapi dia juga bosen soalnya Puffin bukan manusia. Dia juga pengen punya temen manusia yang bisa manjain dia.

Oleh karena itu, suatu hari dia teringat akan lelaki yang suka bilang bloody-git bernama England yang konon katanya Ia sedang mempelajari ilmu hitam terbaru. Yaitu mengubah hewan peliharaan menjadi manusia. Diapun mendekati England di kelas.

"hoi, boleh minta tolong?" tanya Iceland.

"hah? Minta tolong apa?" tanya England.

"katanya, katanya kamu bisa ngubah hewan peliharaan menjadi manusia?" kata iceland.

England mengangguk. "bisa donk. terus kenapa? Mau minta tolong? Maaf deh, gue lagi sibuk." Kata England.

"dasar... alis tebal. Zzz..." Kata Iceland lalu pergi dari hadapan England secepatnya.

Iceland melihat kearah puffin. "woi puffin, gue pengen lo jadi manusia?" kata Iceland. Saat England mau marah, iceland sudah menghilang.

"nggak. Nggak bisa." Kata Puffi.

Iceland terdiam. Diapun melamun sesaat. Semakin lama semakin galau saja temen kita yang satu ini. "woi, lo ngapain ngelamun" kata Norway yang melihat kearah Iceland tiba tiba.

"shut up." Kata iceland lalu meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Iceland pergi dan dia berjalan ke kelas Asia. Konon katanya, di kelas asia banyak yang bisa hal hal mistis. Kelas Asia juga sedang pada istirahat dan tentunya sangat ramai. Dengan mengikuti arah insting, Iceland menuju kelas South East Asia. Di sana, iceland melihat seorang cewek dengan rambut hitam berkucir ekor kuda tertidur di kelas. Lalu, datang seorang cowok mengambil pensilnya dari mejanya. Terasa pensilnya diambil, cewek itu marah dan berkata, "MALON! LO AMBIL PENSIL GUE! NGGAK TERIMA!" dengan suaranya yang menggelegar bagaikan petir.

"Sorry deh, Don. Ini tuh pensil gue!" kata lelaki itu.

Bisakah kalian menebak mereka siapa? Tepat! Mereka adalah Indonesia dan Malaysia yang sedang rebutan pensil. Dasar orang kampungan.

"Malon, gue tuh pengen ngerjain tugas nih! Sini sini pensil gue!" kata Indonesia.

"bawel lo, Don. Gue tuh juga pengen ngerjain tugas." Kata Malaysia.

"yaudah! Ambil aja tuh ah pensilnya. Gue pengen minjem keluar aja. Kekelas Asia yang lain." Kata indonesia mutung.

Iceland meraba kantong celananya dan menemukan sebuah pensil. Saat Indonesia keluar, iceland memberi pensilnya. "nih, gue punya pensil. Pinjem aja." Kata Iceland.

"heh? Kamu siapa?" tanya Indonesia.

"i.. Iceland. Dari kelas Eropa." Kata Iceland ragu.

"ngapain kesini?" tanya Indonesia.

"ah, bukan urusan lo." Kata iceland.

Malaysia yang tadinya lagi (sok) sibuk ngerjain tugas, ngelihat kearah Indonesia dan Iceland. Kesal, diapun berteriak, "woi, Lo laki laki ngapain deket deket kakak gue?" marah Malaysia.

"Lon, bukan urusan lo." Kata indonesia meniru logat Iceland.

"heh, gue bingung deh Don sama Elo, Lo tuh nggak cantik tapi kok yang cowok yang deketin elo banyak ya?" tanya Malaysia menghina Indonesia secara tiba tiba. Ini nih kalau sister complex. -_- padahal kakaknya kan cuma ngomong sama si iceland dan bukan Netherland. Kenapa marah?

"maaf yah, gue emang kagak cantik, tapi gue manis!" marah Indonesia sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"hah? Gue yakin nih Lo pake susuk kan? Atau Lo nyantet orang ini?" tanya Malaysia.

"shut up. Berisik." Kata Iceland.

"ah... maaf." Kata Indonesia dan Malaysia bersamaan.

"btw, kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Indonesia.

"Gue nyari orang yang bisa buat Puffin ni nih jadi manusia. Ya, selain si mayuge fucking!" kata Iceland.

"Fucking... wahahahahaa" kata Puffin mereplay.

"Mayuge fucking? (-_-) weh, santai loh Mas." Kata Indonesia sambil Sweatdrop

"heeee... satu lagi orang aneh, heh kamu bisa minta tolong Indon loh, dia bisa yang masalah ilmu ilmu sesat. Jangankan ngubah hewan ke manusia, manusia ke hewan aja bisa. Bahkan bisa juga kamu yang jadi hewan tr=erus hewan ini yang jadi elo." Kata malaysia sedikit menghina.

"e... ntah kenapa kata katanya menyebalkan." Kata Indoesia sambil death glare ke Malaysia.

"bener. Contoh ni ya, ni orang bisa nguba manusia jadi babi ngepet. Keren lah tuh." Kata Malaysia tambah menghina.

"ke-keren? Lon! Elo muji gue ya? Ya Ampun, tumben banget manusia gue ini muji gue. Lo kenapa Lon? Kena santetan gue ya?" kata Indonesia dengan muka blushing blushing mesum.

"oh... urusai. gue butuh Elo. Ubah Puffin ke bentuk manusia sekarang!" kata Iceland dengan nada merintah.

"gampang laa~! Sini bentar gue ambil menyan." Kata Indonesia.

"wadehel! Kakak gue bawa menyan kesekolah!" kaget Malaysia.

Indonesia ke dalam ruang kelas dan mengambil menyannya. Setelah itu, Indonesia dan Iceland serta Puffin yang di buntuti oleh Malaysia pergi ke bawah pohon untuk melakukan ritualnya.

"mmm... tadi siapa nama hewannya?" tanya Indonesia.

"Puffin." Singkat Iceland.

"oh iya, Puffin. , sini sini." Kata Indonesia.

Indonesia pun komat kamit membaca mantra. Dari atas, ternyata England melihatnya. Indonesia adalah saingan terberat England dala hal sihir menyihir. Kesal dan takut dikalahkan, England langsung turun kebawah. England mau menggagalkan mantra Indonesia.

"INDONESIA! Nggak boleh ritual di sekolah!" kata England.

"Bawel lo, land!" kata indonesia marah.

"gue nggak bawel." Kata Iceland yang merasa namanya juga ada Land nya.

Englandpun menghalangin Indonesia menjadikan Puffin manusia. Saat Indonesia melemparkan mantra gaibnya pada Puffin, England malah menangkisnya dan balik ke Indonesia.

Apa yang terjadi?

"ah... pusing." Suara Indonesia jadi berat. Badan Indonesia terasa ringan dan berotot. Rambut panjangnya memendek dan bermodel seperti Malaysia. Dadanya menjadi petak petak sawah. 'itu'nya memendek (?).

"woy..." kata iceland datar.

"Indon?" kaget Malaysia yang keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"e-eto... Indonesia.." England panik karena nggak menyangka bahwa mantra tersebut akan mengenai Indonesia.

Tiba tiba Netherland datang bersama Belgium.

"ada ribut ribut apa ini?" tanya Belgium penasaran.

"Netherland? Belgium? Halo?" kata Indonesia bingung.

"siapa dia?" tanya Netherland.

Sesaat keadaan hening saat Netherland bertanya siapakah dia. Tau kah kalian yang terjadi pada Indonesia? Dia berubah jadi cowok! England panik dengan apa yang terjadi pada Indonesia dan bingung menjelaskannya pada Netherland. Malaysia melongo karena kaget Indonesia jadi cowok. Iceland emang dari sononya diem.

"kok pada diem?" tanya Belgium.

"emangnya gue siapa?" tanya Indonesia balik pada Netherland sambil mendekatinya.

Netherland mencium aroma Indonesia yang khas. "tunggu.. bau kembang seribu rupa ini.. jangan jangan.. Indonesia?"

"loh! Emangnya lo kira gue siapa? Lo udah jajah gue selama 350 tahun aja masa nggak kenalin gue?" kata Indonesia.

"da.. dada lo kemana?" tanya Netherland sambil menggrepe grepe dada Indonesia. Wajah Indonesia berubah jadi Blushing gara gara grepeannya Netherland yang kasar.

"tidak! Jangan grepe grepe dada kakak gue!" kata Malaysia marah pada Netherland.

"siapa yang membuat Nesia jadi seperti ini!" marah Netherland.

"Fucking.. mayuge." Kata Iceland sambil menunjuk nunjuk ke arah England.

"heh, bukannya elo ya Ice? Lo sih minta tolong jadiin Puffin manusia. Coba nggak! Ini pasti nggak bakal terjadi!" kata England sambil terbata bata.

"gue? Huh. Kalau lo nggak ngehalangi tadi, indonesia nggak bakal kayak gini." Kata Iceland.

"huh terserah! Pokoknya gue nggak salah." Kata England.

"Indon... lo.. jadi cowok..." malaysia tebata bata karena Shock. "ba.. balikkin nggak kakak gue yang manis!" kata Malaysia sambil mengocok ngocok England.

"bener! Gue setuju tuh! Balikkin pacar gue yang manis!" kata Netherland.

"gue bukan pacar lo! Maaf deh, gue tuh mantan ya sama kamu!" marah Indonesia. "lagipula, sebenernya gue nggak peduli. Mau gue cowok kek, cewek kek. Yang penting gue hidup aja udah seneng. Udah ah, aku balik kekelas, tugas gue belum selesai!" kata Indonesia dan perlahan meninggalkan mereka. Malaysia mengikuti Indonesia dari belakang.

Iceland dan England berpandangan dan membuang muka mereka masing masing. Sedangkan netherland? Dia masih shock dan membeku. Belgium lalu menyeret Netherland balik kekelas.

Pulang sekolah, Indonesia ngelembur di sekolah. Malaysia meninggalkan Indonesia untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Icelandpun menghampiri Indonesia dikelas. Dia duduk didepan Indonesia dan tak berbicara apa apa. Hanya melihat kearah Indonesia dengan pandangan yang datar.

"nggak pulang?" tanya Indonesia.

"nggak." Singkat Iceland.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Indonesia tidak bisa konsen karena Iceland ada didepanya.

"yang ini salah." Kata Iceland.

"eh? Memang harusnya bagaimana?" tanya Indonesia.

"sini deh..." Iceland langsung kesamping Indonesia.

Iceland mengambil pensil dari tangan Indonesia dan memperbaiki kesalahan tugas Indonesia. Indonesia mengangguk dan dalam sekejap tugasnya selesai.

"ah~! Akhirnya selesai! Makasih ya?" kata Indonesia senang.

"iya..." angguk Iceland.

"oh iya, kamu mau pulang kapan? Mau bareng nggak?" tanya Indonesia.

"yaudah, ayo.." kata Iceland.

Indonesia menggandeng tangan Iceland untuk menuju ruang guru dan meletakkan tugasnya di meja guru.

"sekolahnya sudah sepi..." kata Indonesia.

"sepi kecuali ruang OSIS... ada fucking mayuge." Kata Iceland.

"hahahaha... iya." Kata Indonesia.

"oh iya... kalau kamu berubah jadi cowok gara gara aku menyuruhmu mengubah Puffin, maaf ya." Kata Iceland.

"iya, nggak apa apa." Kata Indonesia tersenyum. "kalau aku jadi cowok, toh, Netherland pastinyan nggak bakal deket deket."

"aku akan bertanggung jawab.. akan kuubah kamu jadi cewek lagi." Kata Iceland.

"caranya?" tanya Indonesia.

"aku tanya Norway nanti." Kata iceland.

"oke?" tanya Indonesia.

Besoknya, saat pulang sekolah, Iceland datang kekelas South East Asia. Dilihatnya Indonesia yang sedang berbincang bincang Malaysia Icelandpun mendekat kearah pintu dan Indonesia langsung merasa terpanggil oleh Iceland. Iceland mendekati Indonesia. Malaysia lalu melirik kearah mereka berdua sambil menguping.

"ah... gue udah nanya ke Norway. Katanya... hanya ada satu cara... gue musti... nyium lo." Kata Iceland.

"he? Dicium?" kata Indonesia kaget.

"bukan cuma dicium. Tapi gue mesti tidur sama lo malam ini. bahkan yang lebih parahnya, gue mesti *piiiip* sama elo." Kata Iceland.

"omagot! Serius lo!" kaget Indonesia. "tapi.. tapi.. kalau *piiip* cowok sama cowok gimana!"

"kakak gue sering kok sama si Denmark." Kata Iceland.

"oh nggak bisa!" kata Malaysia. "gue nggak rela dia kayak gitu. Mending Indonesia jadi cowok selamanya aja deh. Gue rela!"

"Indonesia! Ayo melakukannya malam ini!" kata Netherland tegas.

"ogah! Dan elu tuh dari mana datengnya?" kaget Indonesia.

"biar gue aja. Gue tanggung jawab atas Indonesia menjadi cowok! Iya iya, ini salah gue!" kata England yang datang dari arah pintu dengan sombongnya.

England mendekati Indonesia dan mencium bibir Indonesia. Indonesia tidak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa melakukan apa apa. Melihat itu, Netherland marah dan mendorong England.

"Indonesia milik gue!" kata Netherland dan langsung mencium bibir Indonesia sambil menggrepe grepe badan Indonesia.

"oh tidak, hentikan." Kata Iceland. "Indonesia milik gue."

Iceland membuka celana Indonesia. Dan ternyata 'itu'nya Indonesia juga jadi laki laki. Oke, Silahkan membayangkan sendiri adegan yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah iceland membuka celana Indonesia.

Malaysia lagi lagi Shock karena tiga laki laki nge*piiiiip* Indonesia. Malaysiapun bernafsu dan jadi menjilati badan Indonesia bagian belakang.

Wahai para pembaca, adik adik, kakak kakak, ibu ibu, mas mas, mbak mbak, silahkan membayangkan adegan diatas sendiri. Author.. masih terlalu suci untuk menjabarkannya. /terusinikenapadibuat-/

Sampai pada akhirnya, adegan diatas berakhir, mereka semua tetidur dengan keadaan Indonesia yang basah. Malaysia mencopot bajunya dan mengganti baju Indonesia dengan bau miliknya. Diapun menggotong Indonesia pulang.

Besoknya, Indonesia berubah menjadi cewek lagi dengan memori peng*ppiiiipp* yang nggak behasil dihilangkan oleh Malaysia. Malaysia sebenarnya agak sedih Indonesia kembali jadi cewek, Indonesia lebih cocok menjadi seorang laki laki. Soalnya... Malaysia bisa bebas meng*piiiip* Indonesia tanpa takut terjadi apa apa. Indonesia masih terbayang kejadian kemaren dan kalau mengingat kejadian itu membuat bulukuduknya merinding.

Iceland ke kelas South East Asia dan menggotong Indonesia.

"mau kemana kita?" kaget Indonesia.

"gue mau ngubah lo jadi cowok lagi." Kata Iceland.

"heh! Nggak mau!" teriak Indonesia.

"oke, gue siap." Kata England.

"jangan! Jangan ubah Nesiachan jadi cowok! Nanti nafsu gue sama dia bertambah!" kata Netherland.

"NGGAK MAU! AKU NGGAK MAU! SESEORANG~! TOLONGGGGGGG~~~!" teriak Indonesia.

*fin*

Dialog geje Author

An : hoahahaha~! Selesai juga.

Indonesia : bejat! Bejat! Oke fine, gue jadi korban! Lo gue keluarin dari Indonesia. Lo bukan orang Indonesia!

An : he! Kok sekejam itu!

Netherland : oh, Author Indonesian, berarti... England. Siap siap mengubah dia jadi cowok?

England : oke, siap.

Iceland : tenang aja, setelah kami *piiiip* kamu bisa kembali kok kewujud cewek.

An : ng... NGGAK AKAN! Jiwaragaku ini milik Spain Oyabun! SPAIN! HELP MEEE! TAT

Malaysia : Sukurin.

REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! /dor/

MAAF YAA FANFICTNYA AGAK MAKSA -_-V

OHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA /HEHH

*CAPSLOCKMODE*

Mohon reviewnya biar aku bisa berkembang lebih baik (?)

Grazieee~~! :8


End file.
